Sbriner4
Sbriner4 (born February 21, 1996) Is The Second And Youngest Twin Daughter Of Harold Briner And Wendy Briner. And The Twin-Sister Of Emily Jean Briner And The Younger Half-Sister Of Paige Nicole Hays. And The Youngest Twin Niece Of Jana Stump And Jeff Stump. And The Biological Mother Of Madelyn Mads "Madeline" Adrianna Elizabeth, Maisie Christine Elizabeth And Millie "Miley" Christy Elizabeth. And She Also Brought In Her Three Baby Triplets Named Maddison "Madison" Paige Elizabeth. Melanie Gracelynn Elizabeth And Mackenzie "Mckenzie" Lillianna Elizabeth (Who Are Both In Sarah's Pervious Marriage) And She And Stevie Are Both Together have Four Youngest Daughters Named. May Belle Kailey Elizabeth, Mckenna Alice Elizabeth. Louise Peyton Elizabeth, Blakely Alicia Elizabeth. Ellie-Hailey Kaitlynn Elizabeth, Gabriella-Malie Arianna Elizabeth, Allison "Ally" Rose Elizabeth, Claire Angelina Elizabeth, Bailey "Bailee" Julianna Elizabeth Bridget Victoria Elizabeth And Bella Charlotte Elizabeth Bio Competitive Cheerleader and social media sensation who has also been known on the web as Sarah the Smart, Active, Resourceful And Hearted girl. She became a Special Needs Cheerleader. She posts videos of her competitions as well as a range of vlogs to her self-titled YouTube channel, which has over 70,000 subscribers. Appearance On Sarah Briner12 Briner Family According to her Aunt Jana, Sarah was the So Well-Behaved one of the children. She also Likes To Talk The Way When She Does and for example, like ("Seattle Down Back There"). at bedtime, She Was Been Sleeping Good With Her Severe Sleeping Anxiety. Later in the series She Wakes up By Her Own In Middle Of Night At Between 1:00 And 1:30 Because Of Too Much Noise From Downstairs. and sometimes She Can Get Mad And Too Annoyed At Everybody In This House And Feels Ignored After Giving Her Mom And Dad's Attention, Hiding Away Inside Of Her Bedroom From The Chaos, Never Involved in Arguing And Stays Far From It And have a hard time Getting Out Of Bed In Morning Revisit During the Briner Family Revisit, Sarah Is So mature in Her Age. She Does not Appeared On Revisit Because She Was So Well-Behaved for the most part. If She Did. It Was Off Screen. She feels left out due to Thanksgiving And Christmas Hoilday Season. She revealed With Her New Hair Color Hot Pink With Purple Highlights. Appearance She has Brown hair And Dark Purple Highlights, Blue eyes and White skin Personality Sarah is the youngest Briner sister. She is Ten when she is first seen in 2006. And She Is Now 23 Years Old When She Is Last Seen In 2019 She is said to have a high, fluty voice. Sarah has a Style Girl doll named Sara Maisie-Carmela Briner And a Purple doll named Layla-Rosa, A Springfield Doll Named Paige, Alexis, Maria, Madison, Olivia, Abby And Emma. And A Dream Doll Named Christina Ashley, Evelyn, Jessica, Jadyn And Bridget-Julianna and greatly loves Fairytale stories, especially The Three Little Pigs. Sarah, along with Brittany Lescher, is Brittany's best friend. Sarah is described as being So Smart and more smarter than Brittany and Susie. Sarah is also Pretty, Well Behaved, and often can be a good Kid like Brittany. Her father have To Live At Her Aunt Sherry due to the Divorce. Her mother works As Stay At Home Mom and often comes home Early at night After Class. Sarah is scared of Big Siren Door Alarm and Loud Noises, Spiders, Snakes And Bees and dislikes Carnivore Dinosaurs And Hot Boiling Water. Unlike Emily Jean And Paige, She Can Stay in Her bedroom for While And this is most likely due to Her age. However, She Can miss her Uncle Jeff's Mother Rachel A Lot and Didn't sleep Very Well. She have a Biological Parents after being Birth. She Was Afraid to Tell Anybody Because She Didn't Want Have To Go Back Downstairs Or Something For Getting Herself In Big Trouble. When She Got Off And She Thought If There's Something Is Wrong And Do Something Really Bad. Sarah has the So Good temper out of the twins, has a tendency to get So Frustrated, even Got Too Annoyed With her Cat Magic's Spraying, Got Constant Headaches From Her Family's Extreme Behavior, Gets Scared Easily, Having Trouble At Home Lately, Having Very Hard Time Getting Out Of Bed In Morning Didn't Do Everything Wrong, Didn't Sleep Very Well, Didn't Talk To People That Way, Born With Down Syndrome, Likes to Talk The Way When She Does, Didn't Say Anything, Didn't Do Nothing to Her Sister, Staying in Her bedroom for While, Don't Want Talk about It Playing Games, Being Toad And Lazy Sometimes. who Was Afraid to Tell Anybody And Has Instead Words on since her Daughter died. She Talk Before That Some And She Talks In Her Sleep. Quotes ◾ "I Got Too Annoyed Sometimes And I Don't Care About My Older Sister's Bad Behavior." ◾ "Magic, You Need Get Down And You Shouldn't Be Up There" ◾ "Mr. Hammond, I Think We're Back In Buisness!" (Jurassic Park) ◾ "Seattle Down Back There" ◾ "Stop Now, Do You Want Let Me Tell Mom?" ◾"Magic, Stop It, Do You Want Me To Put You In Garage!!!!!" ◾ "No, No, No!!!!!!!, Not By The Hair On My Chinny Chin Chin!!!!!!!" (In 2006) ◾ "eeeek, It's The B-Big B-Bad Wolf!!!!!" ◾ "Um, I Was Trying To Get My Friends Back To Our House Before Dark, But We Kind Of Got Stuck Out Here. So Can You Lead Us Away ◾ "I Was Afraid To Tell Anybody Cause I Didn't Want Have To Go To Isla Nublar Or Something For Turning Power Back On. When I Got Off. You Know Walk Around So I Was Like Kind Of To Find My Way Home ◾ "Will You Guys Stop That!!!!!!" ◾ "It's Driving Me Crazy, And They're Just Being Toad" ◾ "I Got Frustrated Sometimes, And I Got Frustrated When They're Giving Me Headache" ◾ "You Guys Shouldn't Be In My Bedroom Or I'm Gonna Tell Mom -" ◾ I Wasn't So Sure What It Was That Had Happen Me Too Much And Being A Young Adult Not Knowing What To Do And Old Adults Not Knowing What To Do Either Scared Me. I Loved My Aunt Jana More Than Anything ◾ Ariel, It's Getting Very Dark -" ◾ "I Was Afraid She Was Going To Wake Me Up-" ◾ "I Was Just Really Scared Because I Didn't Know If She's Gonna Live With Us Or Not -" ◾ "She Was Trying To Get Me In Trouble If She Didn't Let Me To Tell Everybody-" ◾ "My Cat Magic Was So Much Trouble And My Mom Gave It Away When I Was At Home-" ◾ "Knock It Off-" ◾ “This is impossible, I can never Talk In The Public. I don't even let my Sister hear me in the Living Room.” ◾ "The Cat Started Meowing And I Didn't Think Anything Of It Because He Meowed All The Time-" ◾ "When Paige Has This Screaming On I Think Oh Gosh I Better Just Stay Far From It-" ◾ "P.U!!!!! It Smells like The Skunk -" ◾ "Come on It's Getting Dark-" ◾ "Ariel, Ariel You Know The Way Back Don't You-" ◾ "I Said Ariel Come On Out Mom Isn't Here. I Heared A Thump. I Didn't Go In After Her But I Wouldn't Take The Risk But I Didn't Know If You'd Come Out Or Not-" ◾ "When She Came Back Out I Said Ariel Don't Ever Do Anything Like That To Me Again It Was Scary" ◾ "I Hugged My Twin Sister And She Started Crying And I Started Crying With Her And I Said Sis If My Grandfater Passed Away You Can Remember He Protected You From Passed Away-" ◾ "I Never Get Privacy Leave My Room Alone-" ◾ "It Is Not For You To Teach Me A Leason Sis. And Besides You Must Learn Not To Listen When Someone Acts As If I'm Way Better Than You-* ◾ "What Was That Noise-" ◾ Because You Didn't Talk Me When I'm Still Sleeping No Matter What Those Are The House Rules-" ◾ "I Was Really Scared For Them And I Sort of Panicked Because I Thought How Bad It Was Going To Get-" ◾ "Better Get In Here Before My Mom Gets Home-" ◾ "Magic, Cut That Out" ◾ "Stop. Magic, Knock It Off!!" ◾ "Paige Screams A Lot. It Hurts My Ears That's How Loud It is" ◾ "Do Not Talk To Me Like That!!!" ◾ "That Behavior Unacceptable I Don't Like It, If You Talk To Me Like That Or Scratch Me Or Bothering Me Then You Will Go Back Upstairs To Your Room!!!!" ◾ "Emily Jean Talks To Me That Way And I Don't Like It" ◾ "Sis I'm Not." ◾ "Let's Be Quiet So She Doesn't Know We're Here" ◾ "Shh, Did You Hear That Don't Hang Around Too Long Do Something Or Get Moving" ◾ "Right Now I Just Want To Provide The Three Dinners A Day And A Place To Sleep And Leave Me Alone The Other Part Of Me Says You're The Mouth ◾ Mary-Grace Passed Away from Jurassic Park This is Perma Morial Necklace And She's On This Side As Well As The Side End Of Year After Being Told She Wasn't Going To Make It She Died In It And I Don't Understand That I Cry Almost Everyday My Life" ◾ "You Know So Stomp Out of My Room Because I Can Get Extremely Mad At Somebody" ◾ "Why You Can't Step Up And Do What You're Supposed To Be Doing And It's Not Good Enough Because I'm Telling you Now When I Leave Today You'll Be Back At Square One Within Two Days You Can't Go Down The Same Road And Expect To See Different Scenery So What Needs To Shift!!!!" ◾ "Paige Listen Up. You Always Have The Choice To Come My Mom Or Instead of Me You Know That!" ◾ "Well No More Of That It's Dangerous To Talk To Me That Way Unless You Really Mean It!!!" ◾ "I Hope She Don't Find Out, Sis I Don't Want You To Get In Any Trouble On My Account I'm Going To Find A Job As Soon I Can So I Can Get A Room Of My Own Someone Can Trust And Believe Me. I Miss My Aunt Jana!!!!!!" ◾ "I Don't Care You're Talking To Me That Way And You Had Something To Do With It Too!" ◾ "I Didn't Nothing to Her!" ◾ "Uh Oh!!!!!" ◾ "I Didn't Do Nothing!!!!!" ◾ "What's That All About And I Didn't Do Everything Wrong!!!!" ◾ "My Sister Emily Jean If She Sprayed Something Of Mine Then I Sprayed Something On Her That's Just The Rules In The House!!!" ◾ "I Don't Know She Don't Talk About It!!!!" ◾ "It Started Off Okay But It Very Quickly To Let Her Sister Running Off Telling To Her Parents. If It's Still More than Okay And More So Quick To Let Sarah Still Running Off Telling To Her Aunts And Uncles ◾ "You Know What Paige I Don't Care!!!!" ◾ "I Hear You've Been Having Some Kind Of Trouble!" ◾ "It Was Those My Mother's Foster Kids. They're Driving Me Crazy!" Post-Sarah Briner12 After She left the family for good, Sarah let her bucket list come true and then gave birth to her First child, a daughter named Madeline Adrianna Elizabeth On April 9, 1993. And She Also Gave Birth to Her Two Twin Daughters Named Maisie And Millie On August 26, 2019. And She Brought In Her Three Baby Triplets Named Maddison, Melanie And Mackenzie On February 17, 1996 (Who Are Both In Sarah's Pervious Marriage). And She Brought In Her 4 More Youngest Daughters Named May Belle On December 10, 1993. And Mckenna On December 21, 1992. Louise On April 10, 2006. And Blakely Alicia Stump On September 28 2008. Family Tree ◾Father: Harold Briner (1959-) ◾Mother: Wendy Briner (née: Reynolds) (1959-) ◾Sister: Emily Jean Briner (1996-) ◾ Half Sister : Paige Nicole Hays ◾ Aunts: Jana Stump (1969-) Barb McDonald, Sherry Burton (1953-) And Sheila Briner (November 15-) ◾ Uncles: Jeff Stump (1968-) Terry Briner (1957-) ◾ Daughters: Madelyn Mads "Madeline" Adrianna Elizabeth (2015-) Maisie Christine Elizabeth And Millie "Miley" Christy Elizabeth (2012-), Maddison "Madison" Paige Elizabeth, Melanie Gracelynn Elizabeth Mackenzie "Mckenzie" Lillianna Elizabeth (2011-) May Belle Kailey Elizabeth (2009-) Mckenna Alice Elizabeth (2010-) Louise Peyton Elizabeth ((2006-) Blakely Alicia Elizabeth (2008-) Ellie-Hailey Kaitlynn Elizabeth (2008-) Gabriella-Malie Arianna Elizabeth (2017-) Allison "Ally" Rose Elizabeth (2014-) Claire Angelina Elizabeth (2014-) And Bailey "Bailee" Julianna Elizabeth (2008-) ◾Cousins: Josh 'Mac' McDonald, Ryan McDonald, Kevin Huffman, Lisa Reising, Paul Kimmel, Matt Kimmel, Justin Stump, Jason Stump, Tiffany Huffman, Kyle McGuire, Joe Briner, Tina Marie Huffman, Eric Mcquire, Rylee Joanna Mcquire, Calvin Kimmel Jadalynn Grace McDonald And Leah Faith McDonald Relationships ◾Harold Briner - ◾Wendy Briner - ◾Emily Jean Briner - ◾Jana Stump - ◾Jeff Stump - ◾ Madelyn Mads "Madeline" Adrianna Elizabeth - ◾ Maisie Christine Elizabeth and Millie "Miley" Christy Elizabeth - ◾ Melanie Gracelynn Elizabeth - ◾ Mackenzie "Mckenzie" Lillianna Elizabeth - ◾ May Belle Kailey Elizabeth - ◾ Mckenna Alice Elizabeth - ◾ Blakely Alicia Elizabeth - ◾ Ellie-Hailey Kaitlynn Elizabeth - ◾ Gabriella-Malie Arianna Elizabeth - ◾ Allison "Ally" Rose Elizabeth - ◾ Claire Angelina Elizabeth - ◾ Bailey "Bailee" Julianna Elizabeth - ◾ Jessica "Jess" Lynn Bruno And Jadyn "Jade" Jaqueline-Bailey Bruno ◾ Evelyn Andrea Bruno ◾ Abby "Abbs" Ellie Hillridge And Alexis "Lex" Isabelle-Katelyn Hillridge ◾ Emma "Emily" Taylor Hillridge ◾ Olivia Avery Hillridge ◾ Maria "Mariah" Lilly Grace Hillridge And Madison "Maddy" Lydia-Grace Hillridge ◾ Christina Ashley "Christina" Bailee Hillridge Trivia ◾Her full name is Sarah Elizabeth Briner. ◾For Halloween 2018, she was dressed as Dr. Ellie Sattler. ◾She Is Now Still Born With Down-Syndrome since she was 10 Years Younger. ◾Her wish is to have a Down-Syndrome Sister. ◾Her favorite TV program is The Loin Guard on Disney Junior. ◾Her favorite movie is Jurassic Park. ◾Her favorite activities are Playing With Play Doh Set, Bubble Blower And Building Houses For The Three Little Pigs. ◾ Her Favorite Electronic Is Computer, TV. And Phone. ◾ Her Favorite Fairytale Book Is The Three Little Pigs. ◾ Her favorite color is Light Pink, Purple And Teal. ◾ Her favorite candy is Chocolate Bar, Double Bubble And Jelly Belly's Jelly Beans. ◾ Her Favorite Quote Is "No, No, No!!!!!! Not By The Hair On My Chinny Chin Chin!!!!!!!". ◾ Her Favorite Girl Of The Year Doll Is Mckenna Brooks, Chrissa Maxwell, Sonali Matthews And Gwen Thompson. ◾ Her Favorite Beforever Historical Doll Is Julie Albright, Molly McIntire, Emily Bennett, Samantha Parkington And Nellie O'Malley ◾ Her Favorite Aunt And Uncle Is Jana And Jeff. ◾ Her Favorite Outfit Is Dresses And Cheerleading Paratice Wardrobe. ◾ Her Favorite Sport Is Cheerleading And Gymnastics. ◾ Her Biggest Fear Is Jana Is A Terrible Wolf In 2006, Bees, Spiders, Snakes, Velociraptors, Airplanes, Losing Nintendo Dsi And Losing Grandparents. ◾ Her Favorite Person Is Daddy And Sister. ◾ Her Favorite Emotions Is Embarrassed, Scared, Terrified, Frightened, Mad, Annoyed, Upset And Disappointed. ◾ Her Favorite Mckenna Brooks's Outfit Is McKenna's Practice Wardrobe, Mckenna's Pajama's, Mckenna's School Outfit, Mckenna's Francy Outfit, Mckenna's Warm Up Outfit And McKenna's Performance Set. ◾ Her Favorite Mckenna's Accessories Is McKenna's Accessories, Mckenna's Dog (Named Cooper) Mckenna's Rain And Team Gear, Mckenna's Cast and Crutches, McKenna's Beam And Bar And Mckenna's Loft Bed Set ◾ Favorite Holiday: Thanksgiving, Christmas And Her Birthday She likes Thanksgiving, Christmas And Her Birthday because everyone is always happy and She gets Lots of presents And Wonderful Piece of 12 Layered Cake With Pink And Purple Frosting. ◾ Has trouble To Understand. ◾ She did not appear with Paige, Emily Jean or Ariel in any episodes during her seasons of The Briner Family Revisit. However, She did appear with Jana and Jeff in Christmas Time. ◾ At The Age Of 10 and has Playing The Three Little Pigs With Her Aunt Jana And The Age Of 23 Has performed in Top Gun Cheerleading. ◾ Her Favorite Island Is Isla Nublar Links Sarah's Facebook page - According to her Facebook page, Sarah Works As A Shining Star Leader at Avon, Ohio. and American Girl Doll Owner at Columbus, Ohio. It also shows that She Lost Her Beloved Daughter Mary-Grace From Jurassic Park Death She and Stevie did get Married. Her last name is now Elizabeth. Family LifeEdit She has an older Twin-Sister named Emily Jean. She has a Half sister named Paige. Her parents' names are Harold and Wendy. Her Grandparents's Name Are Grandma Briner. And Her Grandpa Reynolds Tragically Passed Away In 2015 When He Was 88 Years Old. Her Aunt's Name Are Jana, Barb, Sherry And Sheila And Her Uncle's Name Are Jeff, John And Randy. Even Her Other Uncle Named Bob Sadly Passed Away In 2014 When She's At The Age Of 19. And Her Uncle Jeff's Mother Rachel Suddenly Passed Away When She Was 75 Years Old. Her Biological Daughter's Name Are Madeline, Maisie, Millie, Maddison, Melanie, Mackenzie, May Belle, Mckenna, Louise, Blakely, Ellie-Hailey, Gabriella-Malie, Allison, Claire And Bailey. Her Beloved Daughter Mary-Grace Badly Passed Away in 1993 when She was 2 years old.